


"TE LO BUSCASTE AMOR..... MÍO" [Theodore/Neville]

by Ramc95



Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Omega Neville
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott
Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862473
Kudos: 5





	"TE LO BUSCASTE AMOR..... MÍO" [Theodore/Neville]

Éste capítulo es Dedicado a dinocorniosalvaje

Gracias por pedir a tu pareja en la otra cuenta que cerro wattpad

👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇

Título: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

User: @Ramc95

Pareja: Not /Lonbotom

Anime/Saga/Book: Harry Potter

Generos: Drama, Misterio, AU

Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+)

Resúmen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no

Este fic tiene alto homosexual

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas   
Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

"TE LO BUSCASTE AMOR..... MÍO"

El fragil Omega fue azotado brutalmente contra la pared, sus hermosos ojos derramaban lagrimas de dolor e impotencia.

-Que te crees para pabonearte así por toda la escuela, que te crees- las palabras susurradas en su oido estaban llenas de sinismo, el jóven tenía fuertemente agarrado al otro que intentaba safarse por todos los medios de su doloroso agarre

-Cuantas veces te repetirte que tu eres mi Omega, mi Jodido Omega, mi puto omega al que cojo cuando, como y donde quiera- las lagrimas del menor no aspasiguaron el corazon del Alfa.

Cabe decir que estaba fuerioso. Furioso de que su Omega se paboneara con otro Alfa en sus narices, de que se pasararan rondando a su Omega, que porque no estaba marcado lo rondaban.

Paso su mano por las glandulas omega donde iria su marca, la que se moria por hacer, incrustar los dientes en esa exquisita piel seria la experiencia de su vida

-Lo lamento Alfa, no tube eleccion, teniamos un proyecto juntos- el omega bajo el rostro sumisamente como a su Alfa le gustaba.

-Perdoname Alfa, no lo volvere a hacer-

-Saves porque no te he marcado Nev-

-Si mi señor, porque la abuela se lo pidio antes de morir- Susurró quedito el Omega

-Exacto cariño, pero bien sabes que puedo romper ese acuerdo que ise y marcarte- El Alfa sonrio pensando sobornarlo como le gustaba. 

-Omega mirame-

Uso la voz Alfa dandole mas remedio al Omega que obedecer. -No veras a los niños este año- el Omega lo miró aterrado.

-No porfavor- rogó el OMEGA con los ojos llorosos. El Alfa sabia que su debilidad eran sus retoños, dos gemelitos, ambos barones de cinco años que habían nacido poco despues de haberse prometido, cuando recien iba a entrar a Hogwarts.

Su prometido lo había tomado a tierna edad robándole su inocencia y pureza cuándo tenia doce primaveras. No habia sido marcado por petición de la abuela. Pero pasó a ser propiedad de Nott, le permitió seguir con sus estudios. Cosa que ningún alfa permitía, porque el deber de los Omegas era de estar en la casa y de cuidar de los hijos

Theodore era sumamente celosos por lo que termiba castigandolo con prohibirle ver a sus hijos, ademas de cojerlo sin piedad alguna

-No- lloró el Omega sin poder persuadir a su alfa, otro año sin ver a sus hijos era una tortura. -Porfavor-. Rogó pero las crueles palabras que recibió de su Alfa fueron.

-Te lo buscaste Amor Mio, por dejar que otro Alfa se te hacercara-

Resignado el Omega se limpió las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas recibiendo el beso arrollador de su Alfa, que con un hechizo se teletransportaron a las habitaciones privadas de el Slitherin.

Fue tomado como todas la veces pero esta vez habia algo diferente y no sabia que era. Subia y bajaba del pene de su Alfa que lo alludaba a autopenetrarse, una corriente le recorrio toda la espalda hasta alojarse en su pene. Se estiro como un felino lanzado los gemidos que exitaban a su Alfa corriendose con los ojos cerrados mientras su Alfa salia de el, para colocarlo en cuatro y penetrarlo nuevamente, a medida que los minutos pasaban las penetraciones se hacian mas rapidas y salvajes dandole culmen al acto sexual.

El Alfa se coloco de lado para no lastimar a su Omega. Mientras el nudo se desinchaba, repartia besos en su nuca, relajadolo un poco. Mitigando el dolor del nudo.

-No use condón- le susurro al oido.

-Podria haber otro bebe aqui- masajeo el vientre del Omega que derramaba lagrimas de impotencia. Nunca tomaría sus propias decisiones, siempre a la espensa de un Alfa. Siempre lo mismo  
Solo por ser Omega. 

"ESTE ES TU CASTIGO AMOR..... MIO, TU TE LO BUSCASTE"


End file.
